Sweet Charity
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: Naruto is forced into a charity auction and is sold. Wait a minute- this is a gay auction? But Naruto isn’t gay… Not yet anyway. SasuNaruSasu Yaoi -Lemon-


**Sweet Charity**

Naruto, AU, One-Shot.

**Attention:** This one-shot contains a Yaoi Lemon (M/M)

Enjoy~

--

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto roared. "I can't believe this!!"

* * *

"I can absolutely believe that you would do something like this, Itachi!" Sasuke snapped at his older brother.

* * *

"I'm not even gay!!" Naruto tried to reason, while Sakura picked out a wardrobe for Naruto.

* * *

"It doesn't matter that I'm gay." Sasuke sneered as he locked eyes with his brother.

* * *

"You only asked me to tag along! Not join the fucking auction!!" Naruto shouted as he threw the suit that Sakura had given him onto a nearby chair.

* * *

Sasuke glared at his brother, two pairs of dark eyes clashing, Itachi smirked as he held out the invitation, a thin white envelope with words that were meaningless to Sasuke. "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't sign you up for the auction itself. Only your attendance is required. Now go on, little brother." Itachi said calmly but with a sense of amusement.

Sasuke, not so gently, took the invitation from Itachi's stretched out hand and headed for the door. He could still feel Itachi smirking, it took nearly every once of willpower not to turn around and glare once more. He hated it when he had to make an appearance. He hated the bright lights and the pointless conversations that occurred at every boring party and or auction. It didn't help that this event wasn't one of his choosing.

Sasuke huffed as his car door was opened and he stepped in. The driver looked at the rear-view window and was greeted with Sasuke's glare. But the driver was already used to such treatment.

"Where to, Sir?" The driver asked. A hint of boredom in his tone.

Sasuke huffed again as he looked at the invitation in his hand. "To the auction being held downtown."

* * *

Naruto slid his hands into his blond locks and tugged. "Please, Sakura," the blond was ready to get down on his hands and knees if he knew it would help. "Don't make me go out there!"

Across from Naruto was a glowering pink-haired girl with her hands folded along her chest. "Naruto, stop complaining!" She growled as she walked to the door and peeked outside. An anxious look overtook her face and she balled her fists. "I need one more guy for the auction, you're the only one who could do it!"

Naruto panicked, not ready to accept his fate just yet. "What about Kiba!"

Sakura scoffed. She tore her green gaze away from the door and closed it, her palms flat on the surface as if admitting defeat. "Kiba would look like a frightened dog." Sakura snapped. She then faced Naruto and tilted her pink head. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're pretty good-looking. Especially in a suit."

Naruto's panic instantly subsided and he grinned. Blue-eyes glinting. "Really?" He teased.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes. And you'll be great. You were always a good actor."

Naruto scratched at his head childishly. His blond locks becoming even more disarrayed. "I don't know. I never acted _gay_ before."

Sakura took the suit, that was sprawled out on a chair, and handed it to Naruto. "It'll be a piece of strawberry pie!" Sakura gave a wide smile and Naruto didn't know if he liked it or not. "I promised the auction ten guys. And I will deliver ten men no matter what!" Sakura turned her head in personal disappointment while adding, "Even though one of them would be a fake."

Naruto started to feel guilty for his outburst toward Sakura. Sakura only wanted the auction to go smoothly. The blond sighed as he worked out the creases on the suit that was still on it's hanger. "What do you need me to do?"

Sakura brightened. "Wonderful! This auction is to raise money for the new medical center! It's held every year and it helps dozens of neighboring cities. You're doing the right thing, Naruto!"

Naruto grumbled as he moved behind a curtain to change into the suit. "So what's going to happen?" He asked. His voice muffled as he removed his shirt throwing it over his head.

Sakura's voice instantly turned professional. "As you know," she began. "This is a gay auction. All the rich company owners and co-owners would be attending. They we auction for a date."

"Only a date?" Naruto's asked. The curtain swaying slightly.

"Yes, silly. We're not some brothel."

Naruto made a disbelieving noise and Sakura stepped on the foot that was visible on her side of the curtain.

"Ow!"

Sakura smirked and continued talking. "You will go on last. By then, hopefully, the money will be thin. But ultimately that doesn't matter. I'll have Kiba in the audience and he will be the one to buy you."

"What if he can't buy me?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Don't worry. Don't worry. Kiba is using fake money. No matter the amount, Kiba will buy you so don't be so alarmed. Just smile and put on a good show. You like being in the spotlight don't you?"

Naruto came out from behind the curtain. His tan hands fumbling with his collar. "I guess I can put on a good show…I've never been in the spotlight for gays before though."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she moved forward and fixed Naruto's tie. "It's no different. Believe me." Sakura took a step back and inspected Naruto. "See I told you," She grinned. "You look good in a suit."

Naruto threw a wink her way and turned toward the mirror that was settled on the far war. The blond did pull off the look really well. He enthusiastically smiled at his reflection.

Sakura let out a cry as she looked at her watch. "It's time for the auction!" She hurried to the door and peeked outside again. "The others will be here soon. Just stay in this room until I call your name." Sakura gave Naruto a hard look. "You got that?"

Naruto gave a dismissive wave. "Yeah, yeah."

Sakura walked out the door and Naruto was left alone. Alone with his reflection that is. Naruto gave his reflection a sultry smile and it, of course, returned it. Naruto flexed his arms and fiddled with his tie, all the while thinking just what he was going to do on stage. The blond didn't notice that the door had opened and someone stepped inside.

"You seem eager," said a silky, yet strong voice.

Naruto turned and was faced with a pale-lavender eyed man. He had light, smooth skin with long raven hair that accented his features. The man gave Naruto a smirk. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me?"

The man's smirk grew. "This auction…_I_ will be the one to earn the most money."

Naruto read the challenge in that sentence. The blond never turning down a challenge, grinned. "Oh, is that so…"

The dark-haired man smoothed his expensive looking dark-blue suit. His posture completely straight and dignified. "I am Hyuuga Neji. My name alone, not to mention my looks, will bring the money pouring."

Naruto stared at the man. He didn't know that name. He hardly paid attention to the world of high-rollers. He himself was a lowly restaurant owner. Naruto didn't care about names or money. The blond scoffed and turned his back to Neji and faced his reflection once again. "It doesn't matter who you are. I will beat you all the same."

Neji said nothing as the door opened once again. The room steadily filling up with men. Ten in total. They waited in hushed silence for their name to be called by Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the carpet in a standard pace. The lights of cameras were blinding him and the overlapping voices of the crowd was giving him a headache. But Sasuke gave no indications of the such. He just nodded his head in greeting and walked into the building.

Once inside, Sasuke gave an inward sigh of relief and sat down on his designated table. He looked around. Everywhere around him were important men. Sasuke was thankful, he didn't think he could last the auction if a woman was hanging on his arm.

The raven ordered a drink. A strong one. This auction would be quite long and Sasuke needed to relax. He had no interest in the auction. Even if it was just for a date, he wasn't interested in meeting anybody or starting a relationship.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as men were grouped together and were looking through the small booklets that contained information on the future auctioned. He quickly downed his drink and ordered another one.

After a few minutes, which Sasuke felt were hours, the front stage lit up and from behind a podium stood a pink-haired girl. Sasuke blinked. My, she had an unusually large forehead. Her voice rang through the room gathering everyone's attention. She smiled broadly and spoke as the first to be auctioned off stepped onto the stage.

Sasuke drowned out her words and didn't give the guy on stage another look. The raven sipped on his drink and wondered just how long the evening would last.

* * *

Naruto nervously peeked out the door and viewed how the auctioned, his competition, acted on stage. '_Simple enough.' _Naruto thought as he tried to calm his sudden nerves.

Behind him, Neji came up and spoke into the blonds ear. His hot breath ghosting his neck making the blond very uncomfortable. If Naruto was anywhere else he would've given the guy a few pointers about personal space. But as it was Naruto couldn't say a thing. He didn't want to blow his cover and make Sakura angry. Yeah, he definitely didn't want to make Sakura angry. "Anxious?" Neji whispered.

Naruto spared a glance over his shoulder. His blue-eyes narrowed. "No way. Nothing I can't handle."

Eight men had already got auctioned off and none of them were over two hundred thousand dollars.

Neji seemed to press closer to Naruto. "My turn is next. I will get over five hundred thousand dollars. You can be sure of that."

Naruto scoffed as Neji walked past him to the door. Sakura had just called Neji's name.

* * *

The end of the auction was nearing. Only two more men to be auctioned off and Sasuke decided to order one last drink.

"Hyuuga Neji." Announced the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke looked up with boredom. It was indeed Neji. He had met him once or twice. The Hyuuga and Uchiha Enterprises were once rivals but that rivalry had dulled in the past years and now the enterprises were working on several joint accounts.

The pale-lavender eyes of the Hyuuga swept the room and landed on Sasuke. Sasuke withheld the need to roll his eyes when the Hyuuga gave Sasuke an obvious look of interest and seduction.

It didn't work. Sasuke focused on his drink as the bidding all around him started.

* * *

From behind the door, Naruto watched in awe as the Hyuuga seemed to give a perfect performance on stage.

Neji had an air of elegance, and a demanding posture that had the bids all flying off the map.

One hundred thousand.

Two hundred thousand.

Four hundred thousand.

Neji was finally bought for six hundred thousand.

Naruto couldn't see who bought Neji because from his angle the audience wasn't visible.

Neji came walking back into the room with a disappointed look.

Naruto titled his head. "Six hundred thousand not enough for ya or something?" Sarcasm bleeding into the tone.

Neji shook his head ignoring the sarcasm. "Six hundred thousand was what I was hoping for." As an after thought, Neji added. "No way you can beat that by the way."

Naruto scoffed.

Neji heaved a heavy sigh. "I just wasn't bought by the one I had my eyes set on."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the Hyuuga who was obviously pouting. "Ah, poor little Neji." Naruto cooed as he attempted to pinch Neji's little cheek. Neji slapped the hand away. The blond grinned. "I'll show you how it's really done." Naruto said confidently as he walked out the door when his name was called.

Even though Naruto had said that confidently, he wasn't confident at all. In fact his knees were shaking. He stepped out onto the stage and instantly spotted Kiba in the crowd. The dog-lover gave him a thumbs up and Naruto instantly relaxed. This was nothing but an act, Naruto was now sure he can pull it off.

Naruto gave the crowd his brightest grin. The crowd responded in kind and Naruto's cockiness skyrocketed. Behind the podium, Sakura was announcing Naruto's likes and dislikes.

The blond gave a sexy smile and cat calls sprouted. He let his hands slide down his suit, giving the crowd an idea of his toned figure. More whistles resounded and Naruto grew braver.

When Sakura said that Naruto liked to relax, the blond undid his tie and he slid it between his fingers. He then proceeded to throw his head back and undo a few of the top buttons- showing just how _relaxed_ he could get.

Naruto gave a suggestive lick of his lips and he smiled at the response. It wasn't the first time the blond had teased a crowd. Though it was the first time he teased a crowd of gays. Naruto stood confidently and grinned vibrantly as Sakura finally started the bidding.

-------------------

Sasuke was speechless.

When the pink-haired girl called out the last name. Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke had only looked up because he didn't recognize the name. One look and the raven was captivated.

The Adonis on stage was breathtaking. He had unruly blond locks that made him seem like he just rolled out of bed after a good sexing up or two. The most brilliant blue eyes that Sasuke had ever witnessed. Sun-kissed skin, and a dark-black suit that showed his curves deviously.

The blond, which had Sasuke already chanting inside his head as _mine, _gave the most seductive smile. Those tan hands ran down the body showing just how flat and toned his stomach was.

The blond then proceeded to take off his tie and he undid the top buttons showing off that devastating expanse of tan skin. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was breathing anymore.

The world came crashing back when the pink-haired auctioneer started the bidding.

Sasuke growled as some of the men whistled and called out their bets. The raven stood up, ready to call out his own bid when the time was right.

* * *

Naruto continued to grin as the bids came pouring.

Two hundred thousand, four hundred thousand,…six hundred thousand.

Naruto grinned again. Neji's bid was beaten. Now Neji would be no doubt be even more depressed, or maybe even angry. Either way, Naruto thought shrugging, he won.

The bidding eventually slowed down and it was going back and forth between a red-haired man, with a tattoo on his forehead, and Kiba. Naruto had no worries.

"Seven hundred and fifty thousand." Kiba shouted.

The redhead seemed ready to pounce and tear Kiba apart, but a few men held him back. Kiba had backed away a few steps, afraid of that death-aura the redhead was radiating.

Sakura smiled professionally. "Going once, going twice…"

Sasuke finally called out. "Eight Hundred thousand."

Every set of eyes looked at Sasuke, including Naruto's, Sasuke smirked as they made eye contact.

Kiba panicked. Even though it was fake money, announcing such a high price has grilling on his nerves. "Eight Hundred and twenty-five thousand." Kiba said shakily.

Sasuke walked right up to Kiba. Staring the brunette right in the eyes. "Eight Hundred and fifty thousand."

Kiba opened his mouth to speak but he immediately shut it when Sasuke glared dangerously at him.

At the podium Sakura was thrilled and she promptly called Sasuke the winning bid.

Cheers resounded throughout. It was the highest bid ever reordered in this yearly auction. Sasuke smirked triumphantly. Naruto's mouth was hanging wide open.

* * *

"What the hell, Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted as he walked backstage.

Sakura stood before him smiling nervously . "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"You totally lied to me!"

Sakura held up her hands defensibly. "I couldn't help myself! That was a lot of money and I couldn't lose that." Naruto continued to glare at her and was satisfied when she withered under the gaze. "P-Plus it's mostly Kiba's fault!" She exclaimed as she pointed to Kiba who was at the corner. "He didn't call out a counter bid in time!!"

Naruto sharply turned around and Kiba twitched. "T-That's wrong Sakura!! You announced that guy the winner without even counting down!!"

Naruto snarled. "It's both your faults!"

"It's only a date. Don't over exaggerate, Naruto." Sakura said calmly trying to ease Naruto.

The blonds shoulders slumped. "You lied to me. That's what I'm mad about."

Sakura felt a stab of guilt. "I'm really sorry, okay? But that money will go to good use. Plus," she chuckled. "There's no way I could deny an Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Naruto repeated.

"Yup. Uchiha Sasuke. He's the won who bought you." Sakura brought a hand to her chin and was in deep thought. "I was surprised. He doesn't make too many appearances and when he does he has never once done anything like this."

"S-So that's who he was." Kiba said a little shakily. "He has one nasty glare. I thought he was going to rip my heart out!" Kiba suppressed a shiver. "T-That redhead was no _treat_ either. I could of died tonight! No one's worried about me though, nope…"

"I don't know an Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said. Kiba momentarily forgotten on the sidelines.

"God, Naruto, you are so clueless sometimes. He's one of the most sought out men of all time." Sakura seemed to pout. "I'm seriously jealous of you."

Naruto stared back at her and then pointed a finger. "You better be jealous of me! You lied to me, so this is pay back!!"

Sakura huffed and went to open the door. The room flooded with the ten men who were part of the auction.

Neji walked up to Naruto. Neji's pale-lavender eyes seemed to pop out and Naruto was caught off guard by the hate that emitted from him.

"He was supposed to be mine" Came the simple deadly statement.

Naruto blinked, and then laughed. Neji was jealous too. Naruto didn't get a good look at this Sasuke character but he was getting more and more curious. "My win, Neji."

Neji was about to reply but Sakura spoke up above the crowd. "Please meet up with your new 'owners' and set up a time and a day for your date."

Naruto panicked and he rushed to Sakura's side. "Right now?"

Sakura nodded and the door on the far side of the room opened.

Naruto stood in his place and the men started going off two by two. Naruto bit his lower lip, not really knowing what to expect.

Naruto stood frozen as a dark-haired man came walking up to him. He had deep, deep dark eyes and pale skin that contrasted beautifully. He had a lean figure but he was still muscular. He stood in front of Naruto and Naruto found that they were the same height.

Now, Naruto knew he wasn't gay, he loved woman! But this guy would even have an old man, who was on his sickbed, questioning his own sexuality. Naruto shook his head of thoughts as Sasuke smirked at him.

Naruto, not sure what to do, nervously smiled back and offered a hand. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"I know." Sasuke said while leaning in closer, shaking Naruto's hand with a tight grip. Naruto suddenly felt self-conscious when the handshake lasted a bit longer then it was supposed to. He almost never felt self-conscious. "I'm Sasuke. It's very _nice _to meet you." The raven was looking Naruto up and down with such fervently that Naruto could hardly suppress a shutter. Nobody, man or woman, had ever looked at Naruto like that before. It was intense.

Sasuke seemed please with Naruto's reaction.

Naruto took a breath. "So when do you want our date to be?"

Sasuke took a step forward. "How about tonight?" He said in a deep voice.

Naruto let out a nervous laugh and stepped back. "Sorry, but I don't run that way." Sakura jabbed her elbow in Naruto's back reminding him that he was supposed to be gay. "Ah, yeah, you know- the whole first date rule."

Sasuke seemed amused and nodded his head. "Tomorrow night at eight. I'll pick you up."

Naruto gave a nod of agreement and Sasuke turned and walked away.

* * *

"Imagine my surprise, little brother, when I read the Newspaper this morning." Itachi spoke calmly from his seat at the table. An undeniable smirk gracing his features.

Sasuke sat opposite of Itachi. For once Sasuke didn't glare, he was too much in a good mood to do so.

Itachi continued to smirk at his little brother's obvious good mood. "Eight Hundred and fifty thousand. For one date. I wonder what Father would say."

Sasuke gave a snort. "Father won't say a thing. It was, after all, for charity."

Itachi folded the newspaper and placed it on the table. "True. Still it is a lot of money."

Sasuke gave a very uncharacteristic grin. "He's worth every penny."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he is, though I never heard his name before,…what was it?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I haven't heard it before either. So I looked it up last night."

"Oh, and what did you find?"

"He owns a restaurant on the North side of town. Nothing large enough to get him in that auction. So I did more digging,…"

Itachi was genuinely interested and listened as his little brother spoke.

"Seems as though Naruto and the auctioneer went to the same high school, not to mention, college. So I believe it was that friendship that got him into that auction."

"What luck."

Sasuke was filled with memories of last night. Before he got too lost in his thoughts he stood up and pulled on a jacket.

"Where are you going, little brother? You haven't had any coffee."

Sasuke glanced at his big brother as he walked out the front door. "I need to get ready for my date," and then he was gone.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto woke up to a loud rapping at his apartment door. "Uh, what the hell?" Naruto reluctantly got up and waddled to the door. The rapping grew louder and the blond angrily answered the door. "What the fu-, oh it's you, Sakura. What do you what?"

Naruto left the door open and Sakura let herself in. Naruto rubbed the sleep from his eyes and waited for Sakura to speak.

"Pshh, put some clothes on, Naruto." The pink-haired girl said with slight embarrassment.

Naruto looked down and found that he was only in his orange boxers. "Oops, sorry." Naruto replied awkwardly. The blond walked back to his bedroom and pulled on some clothes. "What are you doing here so early?" Naruto called from the other room.

Sakura folded her hands across her chest. "To help you get ready for your date, of course!"

She could hear Naruto scoff. "The date isn't for eight o'clock tonight. I got plenty of time." Naruto walked back into the room and briefly asked Sakura if she wanted something to drink.

Sakura shook her head to the offer and Naruto shrugged. The blond flopped down on the couch while Sakura stood before him. "We need to buy you new clothes and teach you how to eat."

Naruto glared. "There's nothing wrong with my clothes…Or the way I eat!"

Sakura sat down beside Naruto and she gave him her very own puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Naruto."

Naruto turned his head away.

"The Uchiha's gave a lot of money to our charity I just don't want them to regret it."

Naruto huffed.

"Uchiha, will no doubt take you to a classy restaurant. I just want to make sure you wear the right clothes."

Naruto finally looked at her. A pout on his face. "But I don't like fancy clothes."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's upper arm and grinned. "But you look so good in them."

Naruto was defeated. He always caved when someone gave him a compliment. "Fine."

Sakura shoot up with glee. "Alright! Let's go shopping Naruto!"

Naruto also stood up. "What about my restaurant? I don't want to close it for the day."

Sakura waved a dismissive hand. "Just have one of your workers open up the shop. You don't have to be there everyday you know."

Naruto shrugged a coat on. "All right. But your treating me to breakfast!" The blond grabbed his keys and locked the door behind them. "And there's nothing wrong with the way I eat!"

* * *

Sasuke was actually feeling a bit giddy when he climbed into his car. His driver looked at Sasuke through the rear view window and was shocked to receive a small smile. The raven told the driver the address and the driver dumbly nodded and put the car in drive.

Sasuke stared out the window. He was on his way to pick up his date and Sasuke was slowly getting impatient. He choose the perfect restaurant and he couldn't wait to see the blond, _his _blond. He had never felt such an attraction before. Especially this kind of instant attraction. It was new and overwhelming.

The car finally slowed to a stop in front of a regular apartment building. The driver opened Sasuke's door and Sasuke confidently walked out.

In no time, the perfect blond was in front of him. Sasuke could tell he was nervous, and he looked just so adorable with those wide blue-eyes. Sasuke took a look at the blonds attire and he greedily drank in the sight. Naruto was dressed in a baby-blue long-sleeved dress shirt, and black dress pants. Hot, and adorable at the same time.

Naruto seemed to be checking out Sasuke as well and Sasuke was pleased. The raven ushered the blond into his car and they were taken to dinner.

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he entered the fancy restaurant. He had never been to a place like this before and he felt slightly overwhelmed. Sasuke was by his side, the raven's hand putting a bit of pressure on the small end of Naruto's back as they were escorted to their table.

Naruto ignored the touch the best he can. But as he sat down across the table from Sasuke, it was hard to ignore the romantic setting of the restaurant.

The lights were dimmed. Classical music playing in the background. Candles and a wine bottle on ice at the cart beside their table. Naruto found that he was fiddling with his fingers and he immediately stopped. This was no time to act like a nervous school girl. He had to make sure not to offend the Uchiha and to please Sakura. This was only dinner, that's all.

Naruto smiled at the Uchiha and the Uchiha returned it with grace. "Uzumaki Naruto."

The blond shuttered. His name from the raven's mouth was pure sex. No one should be allowed to have a voice like that.

"I'm so glad to see you again." Sasuke continued. "Just the both of us, at dinner."

Naruto nodded. "It's good to see you again also, Sasuke." The blond inwardly cringed. Sakura told him not to call Sasuke by his first name. "Ah, I'm sorry, Mr. Uchi-"

"Nothing to be sorry about. Please, call me Sasuke."

Naruto was relieved and he smiled genuinely. "Alright Sasuke, shall we order? I'm starved!"

* * *

Sasuke felt his insides do flip flops. The blond angel just said his name! God, it sounded so beautiful out of that mouth. Naruto had also smiled so amiably that Sasuke was left momentarily speechless.

The blond seemed so easy-going and innocent the way he excitedly looked through the menu.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" The blond asked as his blue-eyes looked up from the menu.

Sasuke knew Naruto was taking about the food, but dirty thoughts were flying through his head. "You."

Sasuke watched as those blue-eyes widened and a blush color at the tan cheeks. "P-Pervert!"

The raven grinned. Those blue-eyes were clearing expressing his embarrassment,…and a flash of discomfort. It was the same expression Sasuke had seen after the auction when Sasuke had initiated the date. Sasuke didn't want to scare away the blond, so he looked at the menu. "I'll have the steak."

The blond considerably relaxed. "That sounds good. I'll have the same."

They ordered and as they waited for their food, they made small talk. It was unexpectedly easy, Sasuke thought. The blond was so expressive and dramatic in their conversation. His hands would be wildly gesturing. And when Naruto laughed it made Sasuke smile. Sasuke didn't care that Naruto was drawing attention from the others in the restaurant. Let them look. The blond was captivating.

The food came and Naruto took a bite. "Damn, this is good!"

Sasuke smirked and was internally pleased.

They finished eating and the blond seemed to return to his nervous self. Sasuke didn't like that.

* * *

The steak was excellent! Naruto had never had a steak this good. His conversation with Sasuke, which was only him taking and Sasuke listening, went well. But as soon as Naruto finished eating, he noticed that he nearly broke every rule Sakura had laid out for him.

Naruto tensely smiled hoping he didn't unknowingly offend the Uchiha.

The Uchiha was smiling at him. And what a wonderful smile that was. Sasuke didn't seem mad, although he was leaning in closer.

Naruto placed his hands on the table, "I just what to say that--W-What the--!!" Naruto choked and slightly coughed as his hands gripped the sides of the table. Underneath, Sasuke's leg was moving up and rubbing against his thigh. Naruto stared at Sasuke wide-eyed.

Sasuke was feeling him up under the dinner table!

The Uchiha had a sultry smirk on his face as his foot got dangerously close to Naruto's groin. Naruto squeaked and grabbed Sasuke's ankle quickly. "Um, I'm sorry I-I think you have the wrong idea."

Sasuke's other foot came up and was rubbing against Naruto's leg. "Your first date rule? But we just had our first date."

Naruto let out another nervous laugh as the ankle, of the foot he was holding, started moving again. "Ah, no, not that. I mean y-yes…" Naruto was having a hard time speaking.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You don't already have a boyfriend do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "N-No, no boyfriend."

Sasuke's foot got closer and closer to Naruto's groin. "Then what's the problem."

Naruto shuddered as Sasuke's foot finally reached him. "I'm not gay!!"

Sasuke only raised an eyebrow. "This says otherwise." The raven put pressure on Naruto's semi-erection.

"Well that's your fault!! I wasn't gay before, but your making me second guess myself!!"

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and he knew the blond wasn't lying.

"I need to think about this!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke removed his foot and glared. "If you're not gay then why were you in that auction?"

Naruto was heaving a sigh of relief. His blue-eyes locked on Sasuke's dark ones. "T-That's Sakura's fault. She needed one more guy for the auction and she made me join. It was a last minute thing and Sakura had no choice. Please don't refund your money."

"So you only went out with me because you were afraid I would ask for the money back?" Sasuke glared and was slightly hurt.

Naruto waved his hands, as though it would erase the words. "NO!… Well, yes. But I really had a good time!"

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. "So you're not gay?"

Naruto shook his head.

"But you'll make an exception for me?" Sasuke asked, analyzing Naruto.

Naruto blushed. "I-It's just that I-I'm second guessing myself…"

Sasuke smirked. "So that's a yes."

Naruto blushed again and Sasuke was starting to love that blush. "You wont regret it, you know…coming home with me."

The blush spread to Naruto's neck and Sasuke's smirk grew. He had an innocent virgin on his hands, and Sasuke wasn't going to let this one go.

Naruto looked away. "I already said. I-I have to think about it."

Sasuke finally understood those flashes of nervousness and discomfort. The raven decided he wasn't going to push him. That might drive the blond away. "How about a second date?"

Naruto again considerably relaxed and Sasuke was relieved as well. "I guess that would be okay." Naruto said cutely as he scratched the back of his neck.

Sasuke grinned. "Well then, let's take you home."

* * *

Naruto's mind was racing. Did he just confess to maybe having gay feelings for Sasuke! And did he agree on a second date! Naruto felt like he was way over his head. The blond felt eyes on him and he turned his head and saw Sasuke gazing at him.

They were on their way to drop off Naruto and the blond found Sasuke to be really quiet. Naruto hoped that Sasuke wasn't mad at him after all. But then again, the way Sasuke eyes were glazed, Sasuke was probably thinking a naughty things. That in turn made Naruto think of naughty things. The blond coughed into his hand as he forced a blush down. Just what was wrong with him today?

"We're here." The driver announced, breaking Sasuke out of his daydream.

Sasuke walked Naruto to his door like a true gentlemen. Naruto nervously fiddled with his keys, the moment being a little awkward. "How about Friday at eight?" Sasuke asked, talking about their next date.

Naruto gave a small smile and nodded his head in agreement.

But Sasuke didn't leave.

"Um…"

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" Sasuke asked taking a step forward.

Naruto was taken aback. "Ah,…" But Naruto promptly renewed his confidence. If he was going to try going out with Sasuke he should at least be able to kiss him. Kissing comes before anything else. And hey, if he couldn't kiss Sasuke, then he would know that going any further would be impossible. "Alright."

Sasuke seemed to beam that Naruto agreed. The raven took a step forward, careful not to scare the blond. His pale hand went up to grip at Naruto's cheek. Those blue-eyes disappeared behind eyelids and Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's.

At first it was chaste, but Sasuke swore he felt something like electricity, so he wanted to deepen the kiss. Sasuke ran his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto quietly gasped, giving Sasuke his opening .The raven let his hand grip and tug on those soft blond locks, titling the head and plunging his tongue in deeper.

Naruto's hands clenched Sasuke's shirt and Sasuke coaxed Naruto to play with him. Then Naruto finally did. Damn, it was heaven. Naruto had an unique taste that fitted his bright personality.

The kiss ended all too quickly and Naruto was left panting. Sasuke was staring at Naruto's lust driven features and he wanted more.

However, Naruto gently pushed Sasuke back, his palm flat on his chest, creating a space between them. "I-I, That was…"

Sasuke smirked. "That was, what?"

Naruto just quietly laughed. "You know, I think I can do this."

Sasuke stepped forward. "Tonight?"

Naruto grinned and pushed Sasuke back again. "Now, don't get ahead of yourself. I have a five date rule."

Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow. "I thought it was a one date rule?"

Naruto shrugged and opened up his apartment door. "Until I'm ready. This is…new to me."

Sasuke nodded his head and they said their farewells. The raven couldn't help but let out a content sigh. He couldn't wait.

* * *

--One Month and Five dates later….----

* * *

"Little brother, you seem unusually happy today." Itachi said from his seat in the living room.

Sasuke grinned. Itachi didn't know if he would ever get used to this happy-outlook-of-life Sasuke had adopted. "Today's my fifth date with, Naruto."

Itachi raised an eyebrow, not understanding the significance. "Good for you."

Sasuke slapped a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Aniki, you should get yourself a boyfriend."

Itachi was mildly surprised that Sasuke called him 'Aniki', Sasuke had stopped calling him that since he went to high school. Something big must be happening tonight. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sasuke pulled on a jacket and left.

* * *

"You know, I still can't believe you and the Uchiha are hitting it off." Sakura said. She sat on the corner of his bed as Naruto, who was currently bent over, was looking through his clothes, trying to find that orange shirt he liked.

Naruto huffed. "Yeah, either can I."

"What is this, your fifth date?" Sakura asked absently.

Naruto stilled. "Yeah."

Sakura sensing the change of mood asked, "What's wrong."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Nothing. It's just that…"

Sakura waited patiently.

"Sasuke wants to have sex." Naruto blurted out.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I'm not sure if I'm ready."

Sakura laughed. Naruto glared. "I'm sorry I'm laughing but it's funny."

Naruto continued to glare. "No, it's not!"

Sakura was still laughing. "As soon as you guys get it over with the better it'll be between you two. There must be a lot of tension. Just get rid of it!"

Naruto titled his head to the side considering her words. They made sense. "Okay, Sakura." Naruto then grinned. "Do you tell all your friends to get laid?"

Sakura hit Naruto on the shoulder and it was his turn to laugh.

* * *

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's restaurant. He learned from Naruto that it was passed down by the blonds father. Naruto had fix it up and it was doing good business. Sasuke had mentioned that he could give Naruto money to expand. But after he mentioned it, Naruto was furious. The blond made it clear that he wanted none of Sasuke's money.

Sasuke didn't know how relieved he felt inside. Naruto wasn't going out with him because of his money or his name. Sasuke himself had to explain to the blond just who he was in the marketing world. Naruto had only shrugged his shoulders and said 'who cares'. The memory made Sasuke smile.

Sasuke walked into the restaurant whose specialty was Ramen, they also served a few traditional plates. He was greeted by a few of the workers and Sasuke felt strangely comfortable. He sat down at his and Naruto's regular table. Not five minutes later, Naruto walked in.

The blond smiled at Sasuke as he sat down beside him. After their first date Naruto had mentioned that he felt uncomfortable in a classy restaurant. Since then they been all over town trying different things each time. Sasuke loved it. Sasuke especially loved it when Naruto dressed in regular clothes. The blond looked a hundred times hotter. Even though Naruto tended to wear orange, it oddly suited him.

They ordered some food and they started to simply chat.

After Naruto was done laughing at his own joke, he locked eyes with Sasuke. Sasuke titled his head in question. The blond scratched the back of his neck. Sasuke knew that meant Naruto was nervous.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto chuckled. "This is our fifth date. I guess I kind of thought you would leave after the second."

Sasuke frowned, "why would you think that?"

"Well,…I been told that I'm loud and I'm pretty easy-going, you're pretty much the opposite of me." Naruto slightly turned his head. "I figured we would of repelled."

Sasuke snorted, making Naruto face him. "Opposites attract, moron."

Naruto smiled. The blond didn't miss the sexual tension in the air. It was the tension Sakura was talking about. If they didn't get rid of it, things would just be awkward. Naruto's smile turned into a grin, he took Sasuke's hand in his. "Come on, bastard!"

"Where?"

"To my place."

* * *

Sasuke pressed his soon-to-be-lover against the wall. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hands roamed everywhere. Sasuke couldn't contain himself. He felt as though he would die if he didn't hold onto Naruto.

Naruto grunted and pushed back. Sasuke was now the one pinned to the wall, Naruto's wandering mouth biting and licking at Sasuke's neck. The raven moaned deeply when Naruto's thigh made contact with his groin. So good.

As much as Sasuke enjoyed Naruto being dominate- Sasuke put a stop to it. The raven hands gripped Naruto's hip and he did a shallow thrust. "You can be on top next time. Right now, I want to be inside you_._" Sasuke emphasized this by giving another thrust, harder this time.

Naruto couldn't hold back the moan. "No way, bastard. I want to be on top."

Sasuke growled and gave another hard thrust. Naruto threw his head back, hitting the wall.

"Won't it hurt if I'm on bottom." Naruto said breathily and then gave a thrust of his own. "If it hurts it'll ruin everything."

"Don't worry, I'll prepare you. I won't hurt you." Was Sasuke's husky reply.

Naruto groaned as Sasuke pulled off Naruto's shirt and attached his mouth to a nipple. "Wait... " Naruto said trying one last time.

Sasuke bit down on the small nub and Naruto writhed. "Next time, okay?"

Naruto finally nodded. Sasuke grinned.

Together they fumbled into Naruto's bedroom. The blond tugged on the hem of Sasuke's shirt and he pulled it over the others head. They both fell onto the bed, the skin to skin contact making everything so much better.

Their pants were being thrown across the room and Sasuke finally had Naruto naked under him. Naruto blushed as Sasuke looked him over. All those kisses and teases, never being able to go all the way, Sasuke was at his limit.

Sasuke ran his hands down that gorgeous body, enjoying the small tremors of the muscles underneath. Naruto tried to withhold his whimper and he fisted his fist in Sasuke's hair, dragging him down for a kiss. The kiss was needy and passionate. The heat between their bodies making it hard to breath.

Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto chest, stopping at the navel and then giving a few teasing kisses on the hip bone. Naruto, underneath him, was giving involuntary thrusts of his hips and releasing moans that Sasuke thought were beautiful. Sasuke finally touched Naruto's erection, the blond giving a cry of pure pleasure. Sasuke wickedly smiled as he gently kissed the tip. Naruto reacted with another involuntary thrust. The raven held the hips down and gave the head a lick. Naruto looked at Sasuke, lust blazing in his blue-eyes. Sasuke replied by suddenly deep-throated him. "Ahh!" Naruto arched off the bed and Sasuke gave a hard suck. "_Sasuke_" --

While Naruto was drowning in pleasure, Sasuke reached for the lube. The raven gave another hard suck, Naruto's breath quickening. The sound of the cap opening was drowned out and Sasuke poured a generous amount on his fingers.

* * *

Naruto head felt heavy. Everything Sasuke did felt so intense. The blond was so sensitive to every single touch. He couldn't stop moaning and arching up. His lust-filled blue-eyes sparked with slight panic when Sasuke's hand touched him in an area nobody ever touched him before. Sasuke's mouth worked on Naruto's member, letting the awkward feeling subside. A finger pushed past the ring of muscles and it burned. Sasuke gave another hard lick to relax Naruto. It no longer hurt, but it felt weird.

Sasuke was making smoothing motions with his other hand and Sasuke ran his teeth along the side of his erection. Another finger pushed past and Naruto gave a grunt of pain. Sasuke kissed his way back up, and whispered sweet nothings into Naruto's ear as he started thrusting and scissoring his fingers.

Naruto willed himself to relax and Sasuke kissed the blonds collarbone lovingly. Sasuke's fingers thrust deeper and he finally found Naruto prostate. Naruto gave a surprised moan and Sasuke repeatedly hit the spot easily sliding in another finger and letting Naruto get used to the feeling. "Ahh, Sasuke!"

Naruto kept calling out his name, pulling him down for another mind-blowing kiss, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"You ready?" Sasuke whispered as he lifted one of Naruto's legs onto his shoulder.

Naruto had a face of pure trust and he nodded his head.

Sasuke bent down and kissed Naruto deeply as he pushed himself in. The blonds groans and moans were swallowed down by Sasuke's hungry mouth. When Sasuke was finally fully sheathed, the raven laid his forehead onto Naruto's. They looked deeply into each others eyes. Only the others name falling from their lips. Sasuke gently raised his hand, his fingers moving away a few sweat-soaked strands of golden hair from Naruto's face. Naruto contently sighed and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke returned the kiss and gave an experimental thrust of his hips. Naruto's head flew back from the overload of emotions and Sasuke kissed the exposed neck. Sasuke gave a deeper thrust. Aiming for the prostate. Sasuke knew he found it when Naruto loudly exclaimed, the blonds hands gripping onto Sasuke's shoulder and neck.

They set a steady pace that quickly turned into a fast one. The intensity, and passion growing and growing strongly between them. Naruto was in ecstasy and Sasuke was right there with him. Both moaning in unison. Kisses and caresses lovely inflicted on each other. They were so close, completion just a step away. One of Sasuke's hands reached between them and he fisted Naruto, all it took was a couple of thrusts and both of them were crying out in pleasure. Sasuke rolled to the side so that he wouldn't collapse on Naruto. He grabbed the blond and embraced him in their aftermath.

"That was-" Naruto started between pants and intakes of air.

"Amazing?" Sasuke finished.

Naruto buried his blond head in Sasuke's shoulder and gave a tired nod. Sasuke smiled as he ran his hand through Naruto's hair.

"I think I might love you." Sasuke whispered, as if he was afraid Naruto would hear him. Naruto raised his head and locked eyes with Sasuke. Naruto knew that Sasuke meant it, he could see it in those dark eyes.

"Nobodies ever said that to me before." Naruto said, his personal fears coming to the surface momentarily. But Naruto pushed them away. He felt that he could trust Sasuke, that he was safe with him. Naruto gently smiled up at him and whispered in the same tone Sasuke had used. "I think I might love you too."

Sasuke held Naruto closer, never intending on letting go.

**-end**

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! This is the longest one-shot I have ever wrote, so im pretty proud of it. I wonder if any of you are interested on a sequel where Naruto is on top(Seme)? Let me know! Thank you for reading!


End file.
